Harry Potter And A Bottle Of Rum
by bb-08
Summary: This is just another year at Hogwarts for dear Harry and friends. Of course Harry and his friends get a hold of a bottle of rum, or two, or many bottles... Anyways the hogwarts students are going to do things that not so good teens do!
1. Hogwarts Express

* Hey there. So here is my 2nd fanfic story. Right now I have the rating low but as the chapters go on there is going to be; nudity, drugs, alcohol, and partying. In this chapter there is only cussing. I hope you guys and gals enjoy it. Oh yeah please r&r I really need to know how my writing is going. ~Thanx BB~ *  
  
Summer was finally over, and Harry Potter was back on the train and off for another year at Hogwarts. Harry, and his friends Ron, and Hermione were in a compartment on the train all alone.  
  
"So Hermione, have you heard anything from Krum?" Harry asked.  
  
"Actually I have. He wants to come and see me really soon. We are thinking about going somewhere for Christmas break." She said blushing slightly.  
  
"Hermione I just want you to know that I am really happy that you found such a nice, and cool guy as Krum." Ron said looking slightly ashamed of himself. "I am also sorry for the way I acting about you two originally."  
  
"Oh Ron, its ok. You were just overreacting at the time." She said smiling  
  
The door of the train compartment slid open and Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley entered.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Neville said joyfully  
  
"Hey Neville." Ron, Hermione, and Harry replied.  
  
"Hi Harry, hi Hermione. Hope you two had a good summer." Said Ginny.  
  
"Hi there Ginny." Said Harry  
  
"Hey Ginny." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh don't bother saying hi to me Ginny." Ron said sounding hurt.  
  
"Ron! I just saw you like fifteen minutes ago in the car on the way here, but if it'll make you feel better; hey Ron, how was your summer?" Ginny said, giggling.  
  
"Harry, I was wondering if I could borrow Hedwig? I am pretty sure I forgot something at home, my Remeberall keeps lighting up and I need to send a letter to my Grandmother as soon as the train stops to see what I forgot and have her send it to me." Neville whimpered.  
  
"Yeah sure you can Neville." Harry said.  
  
They all sat around and talked for a while, when Fred and George Weasley, came into the compartment.  
  
"Hi there Harry. You might wanna go hide yourself because Colin Creevy is headed this way looking for you." Said Fred  
  
"He has a new camera, and a fancy looking quill with him. I am pretty sure he is looking for an autograph." George said. The twins laughed, waved bye and left the compartment.  
  
Sure enough right after they left the door slid open and in came Colin with a new camera, and a fancy quill.  
  
"Hiya, there Harry! Nice to see you again, how was your summer?" Colin said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Colin, my summer was good." Harry quickly said, he was trying to keep the conversation short hoping Colin would get bored and leave.  
  
"My father loved all the pictures I got, and him and I really would liked a signed photo. Could I PLEASE get one?" Colin begged.  
  
Harry was just about to answer when the door again slid open and in walked Draco Malfoy, and his friends; Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
"Oh! Hiya there Harry, may I have your picture?!?" Draco said, trying to mimic Colin's voice, and he held his hands like a Camera pretending to be taking pictures.  
  
"Get the hell out of here Malfoy! We don't want to hear your shit." Ron said  
  
"You better watch your language Weasley, or I might just have to tell your mommy on you." Drawled Malfoy, he chuckled and Crabbe and Goyle followed with a stupid laugh.  
  
"Malfoy please just leave we aren't in the mood right now." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me you dirty mudblood. You aren't worthy enough to speak to me in such a manner." Malfoy said.  
  
Ron leaped out of his seat and made his way towards Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle stepped up in front of Draco to protect him. Harry grabbed Ron by his arm, "Dude, he is not worth your effort." He said and Ron sat back down. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle then turned around and left.  
  
"I am not going to take his bullshit this year. I am serious this time Harry he really pisses me off." Ron said, his face very red.  
  
"So Harry what about a signed picture for my dad and me?" Colin asked cheerfully.  
  
"Colin, you can take as many damn pictures as you want but I won't sign a single fucking one!" Harry shouted. He had really become annoyed of Colin.  
  
Colin looked at Harry in surprise and left.  
  
"Harry! That was really rude." Hermione said.  
  
"I can not stand another year of him following me around and idolizing me Hermione." Harry said "It drives me absolutely crazy!"  
  
They sat in silence the rest of the way to Hogwarts. The train came to a stop and they all left the train out onto the rainy, cold grass. They heard Hagrid as usual calling for the first years, and they went and took a seat on a carriage that to some looked like it was drawn by an invisible horse but to others by a creepy, scaly, winged horse looking creature. You could only see what was pulling the carriage if you witnessed someone die.  
  
They got to Hogwarts and joined everyone in the Great Hall for the Sorting. The hat was sat on the stool and began its song:  
  
"In the beginning I was tall and sleek,"  
  
"freshly made I was to do a job quite tough;"  
  
"it was to choose where Hogwart's students belonged."  
  
"I could choose to put you in Gryffindor;"  
  
"where the bravest and boldest dwell."  
  
"You could be put in Ravenclaw;"  
  
"the cleverest they are and always shall be."  
  
"Hufflepuff is another one I may choose for you;"  
  
"Hufflepuffs are hard workers,"  
  
"and definitely loyal and true."  
  
"Or in Slytherin you could be placed;  
  
"Slytherins are power hungry and most cunning too."  
  
"So just put me on your head,"  
  
"come on now don't be afraid!"  
  
"I am the Sorting Hat;"  
  
"and I'll choose the house you best fit!"  
  
As soon as the song came to an end everyone in the great hall clapped. Then the sorting began. One by one the first years went up and were painlessly put into a house. After the sorting the feast began and then everyone went up for bed. 


	2. Mary Jane

Harry and Ron woke up the next day waited for Hermione and headed off for breakfast. Before they could exit threw the Fat Lady Fred and George stopped them.  
  
"Harry, Ron come over here real quick..." Fred said slyly.  
  
"What about Hermione?" Asked Ron  
  
"No, no just you two really quick." Said Fred.  
  
"We have something we want you and Harry to try Ron. You don't have to try it but we did at your age." Fred Said  
  
"Uhh, what is it? If it is one of your tricks forget it!" Said Ron  
  
"Nope my little brother, its not a trick. Its our little friend Mary Jane." George said.  
  
"What? You want us to 'Try' some girl?!?" Harry asked laughing.  
  
"No, I mean we want you to smoke some reefer." Said George.  
  
Ron's and Harry's face was confused looking and they just stared and the Twins.  
  
"Come on ya guys, you know; ganja, marijuana, weed, reefer, Mary Jane..."Fred said annoyed.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Said Ron who looked shocked.  
  
"Totally serious." Said Fred reassuringly.  
  
"I well if you offer Hermione some too." Harry said  
  
"Same here." Said Ron.  
  
"How about we offer some to Hermione later, because we are going to have to smoke it in the bathroom really quick before class." George said  
  
"Oh alright... Hold on let me tell Hermione to go to breakfast and that will talk to her at class." Said Harry. Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hermione, we have to go with Fred and George really quick. Go to breakfast and we well see you in class." Said Ron blushing a bit  
  
"But why?" She asked.  
  
"We'll tell you later we promise but we have to go now." Ron said.  
  
"Oh ok just be careful!" She said  
  
She left and Harry, Ron, George, and Fred made their way to the boys bathroom. When they got there Fred pulled out a small glass pipe and put some weed into it. He then handed it to Ron.  
  
"Umm... What am I supposed to do?" Asked Ron feeling stupid.  
  
"Oh, here let me show you." Said Fred taking back the pipe.  
  
"Just light your wand, and suck in while the fire is over the weed. Make sure you put your finger over this hole while you are sucking it in. Then, when you have inhaled the smoke stop and hold it in your lungs as long as you can then blow it out. Like this..." Said Fred taking a hit from the pipe.  
  
"Now go ahead and try Ron." He said handing it to him.  
  
So Ron lit his wand and took a hit just the way he was supposed. He did not hold the smoke in very long cause he started coughing.  
  
"Atta boy Ron!" Said George, "Now hand it to Harry."  
  
He handed it to Harry and he took a hit. It was unlike anything he ever tasted. It was actually kind of good tasting. He held it in for longer then Ron and after he exhaled he coughed uncontrollably. They then handed the pipe around the circle and Harry and Ron got three hits or turns all together.  
  
"Ok you two, you better be on your way. Don't do any thing stupid now and have a nice trip!" Said Fred laughing.  
  
"My brother has finally become a man! George said, "If Hermione wants some just ask us!" Then they both left leaving Harry and Ron alone.  
  
"How do you feel Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron was staring at the wall not listening.  
  
"Umm Ron?" Harry said unsurely "RON!" He yelled  
  
"Uh, what?" Ron said coming out of his trance of staring at the wall.  
  
"How do you feel?" Harry asked again.  
  
"I am hungry, really hungry." Said Ron, "How about you?"  
  
"I feel tired, and I really don't feel like going to class." Said Harry, "We have potions."  
  
"Oh, know man! What are we going to do, we can't go to potions like this." Said Ron, "Umm Harry?"  
  
Harry wasn't listening he was staring at the wall.  
  
"We better head to class then, maybe Hermione got us some food from breakfast." Said Ron  
  
They both left and headed for class. Ron wasn't walking very straight on the way to potions, and stumbled every once in a while, and as for Harry; he just stared at the floor the whole way. 


	3. High

So here I go…Continuing on with my poor neglected story. It is only going to get better. The word program on this compy is weird so I am not sure how the format is going to turn out so wish me the best! Please R&R and let me know how I am doing!

"Harry, Ron what is up with you two! Are you ill? Oh dear what have those twins done!" Hermione was saying in a panic. She was waiting outside potions class for Harry and Ron.

"Uh…We are just fine Hermione." Said Harry

"Dude, I am soo hungry." Ron said not even paying attention to what was going on around him.

"I can not believe you two, before class? Are you out of your fucking minds? I advise you two to go back to bed and skip potions! Really you cant come to class, especially Snape's class in your frame of mind." Hermione ranted.

"Wow Harry, Hermione sure does sound upset!" Said Ron stupidly

"That is because I am Ron you dumb wanker!" She spat at him angrily.

"Dude, Ron and I are fully capable of attending potions class. More so now then what we have ever been I must say." Harry muttered.

"Mr. Potter I don't think you are ever going to be capable of properly attending my class." Snape said creepily from behind them.

Ron shuddered at the sound of his drawling voice, Harry froze, and Hermione began to blush.

"You better get to your fucking seats before class begins, unless you want to be late that is." Snape hissed.

By the time lunch rolled around Ron and Harry were back in there 'normal state of mind' and they were both very pissed off about the points they lost and the detentions they received during potions class.

"Ron I can't believe you fell asleep during class!" Harry said.

"At least I didn't uncontrollably laugh when he Professor Snape said 'eggs from the billabong'." Ron said.

"Well, he said 'bong'. You would of laughed too, if you would have been awake you twat." Harry pressed on… "That was a lot of fun, I say we should go find your brothers and do it again for lunch."

"You two are very irresponsible! I am sooo upset with the both of you; ugh I don't even know where to begin!" Hermione bitched.

"Well, Hermione it seems you already have began. So how about you end right….NOW! Harry and I are off to go find Fred and George. You should come and get high with us, it is quite fun." Ron said "Come on Harry lets go. You coming Hermione?"

Hermione stood there glaring at Harry and Ron. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Everyone is doing it you know." Harry said bursting out laughing

"PEER PRESSURE! PEER PRESSURE!" Whispered Ron.

"Come with us Hermione, you don't have to try it. We just want you with us…" Said Harry, "Pleeeease!"

Hermione smiled at there stupidity. "Who else is going to watch out for you guys?" She said.

"That's our girl Hermione! Let's go find those bastards then!" Ron exclaimed.

"RON!" Hermione said giving Ron a disapproving look "Don't call your brothers that."

They couldn't seem to find the twins anywhere! Finally Ron came up with the idea to check the boy's bathroom and of course the twins were in there token up with their good friend Lee. So with a little bit of bribing Hermione joined the five of them in the Boy's Bathroom. They all crammed into one small stall, which with a little magic stretched right out for them all too comfortably fit and pass around the bowl.

"Hermione, get some control of yourself! I don't even see what's so funny?" Harry grumbled; he was starting to get annoyed of Hermione's non-stop giggles.

"Harry, that picture…" Hermione managed to spit out in between her giggles, "Look….Ha-ha! It's a hot dog…. Ha-haha! Chasing….Ha-hahaha!"

"Shhh...!" Harry said putting his finger to his lips, "Professor how are you doing today?"

"I am quit alright. Hermione dear what is so funny?" Asked Professor Dumbledore with a wide grin.

"It's nothing sir, just an inside joke." Said Harry quickly before Hermione could get a chance to speak.

"Kids today! Anyways you better be off for you lesson, and don't be late." Said the Professor.

So off the three went to their next class of the day.


	4. Big Plans

The first two weeks back at Hogwarts was the most interesting time Harry, Hermione, and Ron have ever had. The days went the same everyday. They woke up in the morning, and Hermione joined Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and the twins up in the boy's dormitory and they all smoked a bowl and headed for class. At lunch they quickly ate, taking plenty leftovers for later to cure their munchies and headed back to the dormitory and smoked some more bud. There never seemed to be a time they were not stoned.

As Friday rolled around they all met up after their last class until Monday and started making plans for the parties they were going to throw on Saturday and Sunday.

"We are going to need about 150 dollars to get enough intoxicants to last us until Sunday. I am personally broke and can't pitch in any money, but Fred and I have always provided you guys, and gal with bud. So who has money to pitch in for all are delightful intoxicants we need for this weekend?" Asked George

Hermione was the first to raise her hand, like usual.

"No need to be raising hands in here, we are not in fucking class." Fred said

"Thank you, Fred and George for keeping us thoroughly stoned on the weekdays. I am able to pitch in 55.00 dollars; but I sure do hope you are not going to be breaking 'any' rules in order to purchase these damned intoxicants." She said

"Hermione, do you think we aren't breaking any rules by taking the intoxicants, and getting stoned before classes you dumb cunt?" Said Ron rather sarcastically.

"Ok then all we need is 95.00 more dollars. Come on now you bloody wankers, stop boggarting your money! We all want to throw a decent party, and I know all of you here are planning on using the intoxicants." Exclaimed Fred.

Eventually everyone but the twins pitched in some money and they came up with all they needed. Fred and George took the money and left.

"Those assholes better not try to pull anything and steal our money." Whined Ron

"Ron, you know they wouldn't do something like that." Said Harry

"Hey, you never know with them!" He replied.

Very early that morning when it was still dark the twins showed up to Harry's and Ron's dorm and woke them up.

"You two come with us back to our dormitory and check out what we got." Whispered George.

"Mmm…s'its late…" Ron mumbled falling back asleep.

"Come on get up…! You have to check this out." George said giving Ron a good shake.

"OK! OK! I AM UP!" Ron Shouted.

"Hush Ron, you are going to wake everyone else up." Fred whispered urgently punching Ron in the arm.

Finally they managed to drag Ron out his bed and the four of them quietly went to the twin's dorm to show Harry and Ron what they bought with the money. They pulled out several bags from under the bed and emptied them of the contents. Harry and Ron's jaws dropped in awe. They have never in their lives seen so much alcohol. There was a little bit of everything. Whiskey, rum, gin, ale, vodka, beer, and so much more! This party was going to be fun and unlike anything Harry, Ron, and Hermione have ever experienced.

"What is the cough medicine for?" Harry asked noticing the four bottles of robotussin on the floor.

"Umm… Fred and I have a cough." George replied blushing a bit.

After they loaded all the alcohol and the cough medicine back into the bags and put it all back underneath the bed, the twins pulled out a very large bong. They taught Ron and Harry how to use it and once they were all thoroughly stoned they passed out where they were sitting and woke up later on in the afternoon.

"Ww…What time is it" Ron asked yawning.

"It's about two." Fred replied.

"In the morning?" Ron asked confused

"Yes Ron in the morning…" George said rolling his eyes "Here ya go Harry, you can have green hit."

"Oh thank you." Harry said taking a hit.


End file.
